objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Phuocphuc46
, you stalker.}} Phuocphuc46's talk page Greetings, hi, and Phuocphuc46 greets you. Welcome to my talk page! Here's something to help you out when leaving a message for me. *Remember to sign your message by using ~~~~. No one want a message without a sender. *Leave headers for your message by using name here if you are editing this page to reply, or if leaving a message, type it in the box on the top right. *Try to have your message as clear as possible. *If it is a question, I will answer it in . If it's about some sort of collaboration, requests, anything besides questions, or just want to strike up a conversation, I will answer in this page. *This talk page is email-sensitive, so if you sent me a message while I'm active, I'll most likely reply in less than 6 minutes. *And finally, have fun editing, chatting, and everything here and everywhere in general. No smile face for this. Archives ---- PranksterGangster So this dude has been trolling in this wiki because he claims himself as a Pink Sheep fan. Please do something about this. Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:49, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :Given a warning. And someone should stop intervene in my stuffs even though they know I'm active. 05:55, July 3, 2016 (UTC)~ What Heh. Boy do you wish I didn't come across that photo didn't you? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 09:53, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :It was made a year ago. This wiki allowed users to swear as long as they are censored, and I wasn't an administrator anything at that time. Doing stuffs like that anywhere is completely normal then. Look at the date. Also, I don't think looking at a user blog properties who have left this wiki is respectful, nor saying anything about it without having any informations about it is the right way to start an argue with someone. There was an "edit war" going on at that time, which I guess you did know. But still. Your message was just necroposting off something that was almost a year ago, but just in a talk page. 12:11, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::It's ridiculous why you bring this up, really. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:35, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm not necroposting. It may have happened a year ago, but I still have no idea how did the rules changed. Infinity informed me about this situation before, I wasn't too trusting about it, but until I noticed that comment. Tisk, tisk. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 13:15, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Tisk Tisk what? So basically the only thing you will notice is the last three lines. The above of those don't matter or exist for you, for some reasons, that's why I'm wrong, that's why you "tisk tisk". This is why you shouldn't talk to me. The only thing you would, will, can, and only know to do is start an argument for no damn reasons, when no one asked you to, when anytime possible, for that matter. I told you to neglect doing this. I told you what things were wrong in that image. Next time, don't say anything if you don't know anything. Tisk, Tisk. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:17, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::The rule, "no swearing" was added because I changed. Both myself, and the rights I have. I won't say that the rules, that rule, or anything in general I brought in for this wiki is good, but it's there. Of course, even with all that, it's me who is wrong, isn't it? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:23, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yes. Because firstly, you could've told me the truth, that oligarchy happened long before I came here, because you were 'SOLO' because you thought it was 'RIGHT'. You lied to me about everything and it sickens me. You didn't even have the permission by Souleaternom. Such a disgrace. You even thought I was too dumb to not know anything do you? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 13:26, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I never wanted to pick a fight. It's you all the time is the result of me picking a fight. If none of this happened, I wouldn't have been here talking to you. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 13:28, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::That's right none of this is about the page itself or the comment. But it's about the change of rules and I have READ your first message. Still I am still angry because it has nothing to do with you actually lying to me about everything. I can't trust anyone in here at all, you used to be the only trust worthy person here but now I know the truth. You make desicions by yourself, because you think it is 'BEST' for the wiki. Then why not make me make desicions? I'm a person not a dog again reference not intended it's not like I make the worst desicions. Of course I won't go SOLO 100% at a time. I've only done it ONCE and you snapped. Like what? You lied don't you. No approval from Souleaternom about changing the rule. You don't understand anything about this topic at all. Told you the truth? What truth? I lie to you about what? EnderEmerald46 is me? Is that what I lied about you? Ridiculous. Nothing happended here before in term of changing the wiki. I talked to you about two types of wiki and you expanded it to your fantasies. Actually, everything you are saying here is. I was a bureaucrat. No one else besides from me and Infinityblade2005 was active. I didn't even know Souleaternom was a user here. Everything went downhill after the edit war. I removed the swearing with censoring rules. That's all. And you expanded it to "I'm soloing everything". What truth. I don't and can't remember anything about "I lied to you about everything". Oh, oligarchy exists because a user told me ONCE about it, and I edited everything by myself, as in "I was one of the only administrators who is doing anything besides from moving on". Good job. Insults me too. And you're not picking on a fight. And this message, this image of yours wasn't made by you. I swore, censored, only 2 letters of the word was revealed, and it can't be erased. You sent me this message, and that is the true "none of this happened". I literally criticize you for constantly bringing up a fight on me on oppiturnity you possbily can. The hurt and heal. This. And you started insulting me with the fact that I'm "soloing" everything and this wiki went "oligarchy". No, I changed the rules, I didn't know more than 3 admins here, I didn't know anymore besides from them, I thought the swearing was getting out of control, and that's it. And is that a problem? Was there anything wrong with it? Yes. But again. No. I didn't "made this wiki worse than its already is". Aka your point. All of this was created because of your fantasies. No. Oligarchy and whatever the other thing is, it's true, but it doesn't effect anything an admin must do when they are promoted as one. I went solo before. Mainly, when you weren't even a chat moderator. And now what am I soloing. Creating templates. The header for the chat. Bfdi is the best asked me to take care of the problem. I criticize you for not only reading his comment for me and did it, but request the user to go somewhere else. I did the things in the mainspace when you aren't active. I answer requests. I did it when Infinityblade2005 isn't active. I did it when Lilly Blocks isn't active. I did it when SoulEaterNom isn't active. Is that solo? Am I "disgusting you", "a disgrace"? Shouldn't you be not swearing when you know nothing about the situation you were when you sent me that image. And your message wasn't about the comment. Read again. All of this was here because of my comment. Oh wait, it couldn't be, because the no swearing rule wasn't in effect. So it's your message. And you blamed it one how I changed it. I changed so that users on this wiki can't swear. And it's apperantly the main topic of this. The fact that I was appreantly "oligarchy" was the whole thing we are talking about here. Not the comment that caused this, it's because the rule I changed after I became a SysOp to make other people not comment like that. I don't have the time to call you out. Personally, it's because I'm lazy. You are more friendly than I am. But not to me. Constantly. After I asked for you to stop. Period. That's the whole point of what I'm saying. Am I better than you in term of helping and "not soloing"? Maybe. Maybe not. Could be not. But am I stopping you from doing it? No. Most of the time, you weren't here. And "that one time" was directly asked at me. I asked you to stop. Thrice. In this single message. Twice in this reply. And you continued this. I don't see logic in any of your sentence right now. If you even bother to correct every single details in this reply right now. Then yes. You did create a fight out of this, and you are not willing to stop it. End of story. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:44, July 4, 2016 (UTC) How about this. If you show sign of starting a fight, I will just simply say "Pam" from now on. Not retaliate against you isn't guaranteed, however, because I did say this, and I will say it again. I am not productive in term of making 3000 letters long messages to people. This is when you know how to stop. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:11, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Heh. 'Picking a fight' moreover I will end it this time, to not cause more trouble between us two. Picking a fight, I don't and never will want to pick a fight. Picking a fight is when someone argue with someone else for no reason. I had a reason for me to fight for and I won't even dare to message on your talk page, if I hadn't seen… THAT. But no I won't ask for your demotion. That's too much. 'Friendlier than me, but to me you're not', well, you see many users do agree on that and well, I never intended to be friendly nor make friends. Hmm… about the 'but to me you're not' part. Heh. That's only because I pick a FIGHT with you all the time isn't it? NOBODY has ever done this to you did it? NOBODY? Infinityblade2005, Lilly Blocks and Bumblebee the transformer, they never pick a fight with you or oppose did they? Because they believe you. I don't want that to happen. I may be an inferior to you, but I have my reasons. You can't just 'PAM' like that to me. Now back to our topic, I necessarily won't go through any disciplinary measures but let's just say. We'll talk about in chat or another time, because right now you're probably not in the good mood and I understand that. But till then, I'll just give out all my reasons. This message I sent is probably only directed to your last message that I find reasons to oppose to(?) I don't know. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 00:24, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::You know what? I agree… I've been quite off lately. I was thinking about what you said earlier but I never thought 'clearly' of what you meant. Maybe this topic shouldn't even be brought. Maybe I was just mad because you lied, because I always trusted you. I felt like a dumb minion from the Khmer Rouge that listens to the evil mastermind. Which you didn't lie and you're not an evil mastermind. I guess many things happened in MY life that's caused me to be… this short-tempered. But I still want to ask you a question. Why when people turn on you, you hold a grudge on them? Not trying to cause trouble, just wondering. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 01:03, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Oh no, I'm always in a good mood. Because this isn't the first time it happened to me, or any other users on Wikia, to be exact. Either on Wikia or somewhere else, they must have an argument before. The thing here is, your arguments agaisnt my reasons why the image was wrong is the cause of all of this, and it wasn't wrong. I said that the rules have different from now, swearing was allowed before. And you started talking about how "Infinityblade2005 told you about the situation before", it's me swearing? I'm pretty sure it was about the edit war he's talking about. And I still don't know what I lied to you about. Yes, EnderEmerald46 isn't me. You need to be straight-forward. This topic was turned around completely because of your first reply. You are creative-free and productive, but maybe you think out of the box too much. Too much. None of this could have happened. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 01:08, July 5, 2016 (UTC) When did EnderEmerald46 debuted in our conversation? I srsly have no idea who he is. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 01:13, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :So, if you don't know him/her, what did I lie to you about? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 01:14, July 5, 2016 (UTC) That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we settled this. But if you read my previous messages carefully you'll probably make it out. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 04:03, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :What else is there to settle. I explained why the image is wrong. I have explained anything you didn't say agaisnt me about the image. If the "settle" is for the argument, then it's a different message than this one. Because it's a different topic than this the moment your first reply was sent. And I have already explained it. And I have already settled it. What else do you want. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 04:12, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I know you explained all of it. I'm just saying that the 'lying' thing doesn't matter. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 05:29, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat if you can. No we're not discussing about the well… problem we had about the swearing and stuff, I just wanted to discuss some 'things' with you. It can't be revealed in public eye, but I think you're mature enough. You're the only one I trust who can discuss this with me. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 06:00, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Inappropriate stuff So in this page, I found out that Vv added 18+ contents, please do something about it. Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:29, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :No. 03:31, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::k Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:35, July 8, 2016 (UTC) The heck? PP46, why the heck did you called yourself "Vv cephei a, you stalker"? Illuminati is the best (talk) 14:06, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Because mu username is Vv cephei a, you stalker? Vv cephei a, you stalker (talk) Wanna dezacticate my Ban? Wanna Dezactivate My Ban, Pls :Sorry, I was working. Your chat ban will expire 4 days later, so please just wait until then. 08:23, July 12, 2016 (UTC) uh How did you find that --���������������������������������������� (talk) 17:23, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :I spy everyone 00:35, July 13, 2016 (UTC) yo I followed you on twitter follow mw back plz :No Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 05:26, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Lizzy The Tiger- Uh hi! :Hello! 03:27, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Fixing grammars on BFDI/II Harpers Island Phuocphuc46, can you fix grammars on BFDI/II Harpers Island? I saw some mistakes, such as "but but" and "abnandoned". 2003 04:41, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Uh, no? Why does it matter so much? I'm not going to violate the rules just for that. 04:42, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :And I have already deleted it, for housekeeping purposes. 04:45, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey There Congratulations on getting 8,000 edits! I remembered you and pretty much everyone else here and I decided not to leave you colorful people behind so I'm back! But in certain times. K? I have to admit, I missed you the most. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 11:04, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, thanks! And, um, thanks, too, I suppose...? 11:05, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Yay. Anyways, sadly I won't stay any longer. Like I said 'certain times' so heh. Bye. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 11:07, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Pls don't misunderstand by 'not stay any longer' with 'leaving'. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 11:08, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Ok 11:09, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Reopen my thread Can you reopen my Curse the wish above you 2 and close MassachusettsFan's Curse the wish above you 2? 2003 03:19, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :Uh.... Why? They are the same, and yours are created later than MassachusettsFan's one. Who created it doesn't matter, you know thay, right? 03:20, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay. 2003 03:23, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Reopen my threads Can you reopen my threads that you closed? 2003 16:30, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Didn't he just told you he said no, you did it late. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and Matpat with the best guy which is PBG!! (talk) 16:31, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :No. Like I said, that rule can't be changed. You can't just go around and enforce rules like that, especially when it is made by the founder of this wiki, and on the fanbase for forever. 16:32, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Do you play ROBLOX? Do you play ROBLOX? I have contributed more than 2,000 times on ROBLOX Wikia. 2003 16:52, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :Uh, no, I don't play the game (well, I did, but I don't know what was going on) but I have heard of the Wikia, it's pretty nice, users and administrators alike, and also, it has better design than this wiki, to be honest. 16:54, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I Played ROBLOX. Undhee (talk) 14:43, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Bro WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME ���������������������������������������� (talk) 14:20, July 19, 2016 (UTC) User:Bfdi is the best/kappa So Uh, He Made The Countdown Page Called User:Bfdi is the best/kappa, And Reveal Our Death, Please Do Something About This Or Delete it. Undhee (talk) 06:31, July 20, 2016 (UTC) No but seriously, it doesn't violate anything. How do we know if we are gonna die on that day? It's nothing but a joke (plus I created the countdown so) 06:35, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Boring Thing Remove "Take every single of all the users' soul in this wiki." In Your User Page, It's Very Boring. Undhee (talk) 10:44, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :Nah, why? Being boring is my tool of the trade. 10:57, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Ugh......... Me, NLG And MassaFan. 05:23, August 5, 2016 (UTC) What Happened? While I was gone? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 12:59, July 23, 2016 (UTC) I spot some stuff I'm seeing some images from WillyBilly2006 (since his current name is too long) on my camp and in the comments of ObjectMon. I also find a page that's totally humans and surprisingly no objects at all, even if there are, there's more of humans than objects anyway. I guess nobody read the title of this wikia and just came here to do whatever they want -_- Oh well, I still expected these things to not exist because you were here while I was gone. Anyways, maybe you didn't pay attention to them(?) but right now, I wanna know what we have to do about this. Also I heard about edit farming, is it true? (From WillyBilly) I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 11:01, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :He was "roleplaying on multiple forums", so saying that he's farming for edit is over exaggerating everything. It's because that multiple roleplays are created that is the problem, not he's continuously roleplaying in them "on purpose" is. If you also don't know, Wiki Activity will reset itself at 0:00 AM (UTC) or so, and using Recent Changes to spot all of the images are a pain. And like you, I have something called "real life"? :User:Redhuanhakim03 has been going too far with his head canon. His fan fiction's episode title does include object characters, so it's too soon to say it's not object-related, nor to delete it "beforehand". 11:11, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :I got stuck in forums because they just pop so much they drag my attention to them, thats why I keep getting on the forums more often then editing. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 16:35, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Don't use 'do not' Don't use 'do not'. I saw most fan-fics and they contain 'do not'. I am allergic to it. Michael Jackson 13:08, July 24, 2016 (UTC) How are you "allergic" to a word? Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 13:10, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :I literally can not care less. I mean, we can use whatever words we want to use in the dictionary. 13:10, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay. Michael Jackson 13:12, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::It's still here on most fan-fics. So can we change 'do not' to 'don't'? Michael Jackson 05:05, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Uh, no. 05:15, August 5, 2016 (UTC)'M Do you even want people to act like Grammer Nazis? So no we are doing that 2003. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 13:25, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :All full forms except 'do not' must be allowed on this wiki by 2017. Michael Jackson 14:37, August 5, 2016 (UTC) And you are going to force us to do it? The answer will be the same, no. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:39, August 5, 2016 (UTC) 10,000 edits Wow! You have got over 10,000 edits! Michael Jackson 16:17, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! And good luck to you, maybe someday you will also have 10,000 edits, who knows? 16:19, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Me. In late 2017. Michael Jackson 16:22, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Right 16:24, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Real Life I actually do have a life, in fact, I spend very little time in the Recent Wikia Activity than you met expect. Anyways, I don't check all activity, but still looking for mistakes and by the way, congratulations on 10,000 edits! I'm so jealous that I'm sorta speechless now. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:35, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Danke. And I have been busier in the weekend more then you think. 04:04, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Leaving Messages on One's Wall Don't you think it's quite unnecessary to message on one's wall while they are inactive? It's sorta pointless and… yeah. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 09:00, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :They aren't inactive, and I'm the the only one who is sending messages to "inactive" people, either. 09:01, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::But Retzyn is inactive. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 09:07, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Wanna bet? Who lost have to see if the inactive user has any other social media account. 09:08, July 26, 2016 (UTC) YAY What can I do to repay you? I'll do anything! Happiness is something that couldn't be bought. You just… I just need to repay you. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 07:36, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :kill everyone for me 08:36, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::k *kills Pp46* happy? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 09:21, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::that isn't everyone 09:22, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::*kill everyone* lol every1 hates me now :P I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 09:24, July 28, 2016 (UTC) User:NLG343 Hey uh, I've caught NLG343 interreacting with my characters. You said that if he does that again, I'll report this to you. So uh, yeah. Can you do something with him? Here's proof btw: Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 14:56, July 29, 2016 (UTC) DO NOT. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 14:59, July 29, 2016 (UTC) : Censor this. Michael Jackson 16:34, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Do CENSORED what? I just reported you. Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:00, July 29, 2016 (UTC) : Censor this. Michael Jackson 16:34, July 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok. Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 00:46, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::: You forgot to censore the one on top. 02:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) YOU ARE THREATENING ME!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:03, July 29, 2016 (UTC) What word did I just used to threaten you? Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:04, July 29, 2016 (UTC) You Just want me to get banned, that's all.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:05, July 29, 2016 (UTC) I didn't, I'm just roleplaying and that's all. Do you have proof for that? Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:06, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll forgive you. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:09, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Forgive me? You didn't warn or block me or anything. If someone's going to forgive, that'll be me. Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:10, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'll give NLG343 two more chances, not one, because it is nearly impossible to not interact with your characters whilst NLG343 wanted to roleplay on that thread. What happen after the next violations will be a pernament ban from roleplaying from that thread - not on mainspace nor chat - for NLG343. 15:16, July 29, 2016 (UTC) I don't see it I... I don't see it..... JoeCling (talk) 05:20, July 30, 2016 (UTC) : Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 05:24, July 30, 2016 (UTC) thanks, i thought it was the other one. Cyndaquil is my starter Pokemon! (talk) 05:55, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :No problem Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:21, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Collab Hey uh, do ya wanna collab with me in a fanfic? I'll discuss about the storyline of the fanfic with you on chat after I'm unblocked because you block me for no reason ;3;)//. So, whadda say? Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :okay Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:56, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Noice Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:01, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Remember last time? He banned me, so I decided he can't also interact with my charecthers. But looky here... --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:55, July 31, 2016 (UTC) I was talking to MF. If you look closely, you can see that MF refuses to give Gold Bar money, so I said he's evil. Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:57, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Yep, that's also what I thought. Both comment was sent almost simultaneously in one minute. 02:59, July 31, 2016 (UTC) YAS I'm innocent Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:03, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hi Ur cute. I mean seriously, your profile pic is so cute. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 05:16, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :it's from google Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 05:29, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Chat Pls Nvm Proof overload rip NLG343 just interreacted with my characters again. In the proof below, he said boo to Crystal when OKO Tower say she sucks. I know that NLG343 can be talking to MF. But he and MF and friends. So he must be talking to my character. Here's the proof: Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 08:31, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Idc Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 08:32, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::It looks like NLG343 was just partaking with MassachusettsFan's last reply, with was pointed at you. Though it is interacting with your characters, it was not directly in any way, so, uh, no? Plus the other possibility you mentioned, yeah. 08:45, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Plus confirm your email. 08:45, August 3, 2016 (UTC) STOP I'm so jealous of u stop editing pls I wanna catch up to you, I just have at least 3,000 more edits to do. Too bad I'm not as active anymore :3 Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 01:33, August 4, 2016 (UTC) : 07:40, August 4, 2016 (UTC) h Bby unblock me from twitter plz I just reaized it's 12 am and i have to wake up early oops ���������������������������������������� (talk) 04:38, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat Come pls Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 09:17, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Killing a Wikia Contributor (PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan's version Umm… you do realize that if you remove rihbyooterr, you have that 'word' right? Is it okay to put it there even though it isn't intentionally there? Because of not, I'll tell him to remove it. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 09:30, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :No, I'm pretty sure it's just a coincidence. 12:17, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi About two-faced people. Well. You see the real 'personalities' of an individual usually is expressed in social media, so it makes sense to say that most people here are shy either way some may be brave both outside and inside social media. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 11:07, August 4, 2016 (UTC) NLG's Block Alright, I guess… but just to make sure I'm correct, can you tell me what abusing edits is? :I don't know, you made the word up, how am I suppose to know? Anyways, it's basically edits that disturb the process for that one page or the whole wikia itself. Most of them refuse the get the point, by not replying to talk page warnings, and/or ignore the whole, and continue on making disruptive edits. And, no, NLG343 did not halt the improvement of this wiki by anyhow in term of the mainspace area, just that roleplay - in which he did stop. And what does "abusing edit" is suppose to mean to you? 06:12, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh. Abusing edits for me means like similar to undo but another way to call it. *sigh* Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 06:18, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Edit war? 07:00, August 6, 2016 (UTC) OSC WhaiJay, WebzForevz and Legoboynj were hated by the community now… they kept harassing all of them or at least used to. I'm kind of scared if I become another victim. This community is gonna be rotten if this keeps going on. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 06:29, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say it is not my problem, as it is not my problem, but I'll try to support them whenever I can. Also, it looks like they have regained their supports after they appealed for actions they are hated for/the harassment has eventually faded now, so that's good to know. 07:18, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Huh. That's the OSC and pretty much everyone else. They usually have that feeling of empathy when realizing they did something wrong. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 07:25, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Why Did You Adding Non-Food Things in Say a Food? You Get 9 Strikes and That's Final. Oh Yeah. There Will Be a Level Strikes. Me, NLG And MassaFan. 16:01, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :Human flesh is edible, soul, well, is not a food, garbage is edible, dumpster is edible, trash is edible, canine is literally a food, fish is literally food, paper is edible, sand is edible, parrot is edible. Any more questions? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 16:07, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Fish is a Food, But the Rest are Non-Food. Me, NLG And MassaFan. 16:10, August 6, 2016 (UTC) You never said it need to be a "food". Everything I said except souls are edible. Period. Are parrots not food? Is human flesh not food for the cannbal? Are dogs not food? Is trash not edible? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 16:15, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi. Hi. -The guy who loves animals -AlphabetDude62 -AnimalFan2015 Argh, why won't this let me sign my name? User:AlphabetDude62 After his block for adding and removing commas, he has been doing it again, this time with letters. Please do something about it Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 14:25, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :I'M PRETTY SURE THE PAYPHONE DOESNT EVEN EXIST Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:27, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::NOOOOOOOO IM LATE END MY LIFE Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 14:27, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Hello~ I'm a stalker Hiiiiii~ this is pvzfanatic i'm a stalker btw im still inactive Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 18:52, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :Uh, hello? Who are you? 08:16, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Block MassachusettsFan Can you block MassachusettsFan? He calls me a ghost. Also, he calls me Red and calls Taspo Targo "Taspo". Michael Jackson 14:27, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Please Don't Block MassachusettsFan! An Indonesian OSC Contributor and Lover! 14:40, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :: NO. Michael Jackson 14:44, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :::DARN NO!!! An Indonesian OSC Contributor and Lover! 14:47, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::BLOCK HIM!!! Michael Jackson 14:49, August 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::THIS IS A WAR! DON'T BLOCK HIM!!! An Indonesian OSC Contributor and Lover! 15:00, August 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Lets not ban the only Braixen. ::::He don't know jokes. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 15:02, August 15, 2016 (UTC) As you wish, master. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:04, August 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm dead. Swearing We're allowed to swear in abbreviations in chat? Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 11:52, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :no 12:02, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Well then, don't do that again. Swearing is prohibited on Chat. Though, I'm not sure if it's just a hoax or not, you're too mature to do something like this. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 12:09, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Did you click on that link? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:19, August 16, 2016 (UTC) No. but I did now. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 00:34, August 17, 2016 (UTC) If you did, you should know that it's allowed. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:18, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Habitable Exoplanets Hurt and Heal Can I create Habitable Exoplanets Hurt and Heal? Also, are planets and exoplanets object-related? Michael Jackson 17:25, August 16, 2016 (UTC) "Planets and exoplanets" as in...? 06:19, August 17, 2016 (UTC) : As in what? Michael Jackson 07:31, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Give me some examples of the planets and what not. Don't just make up half of them. 12:05, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Makes sense why you would have to list real planets. Gardevoir is cute and nice! (talk) 20:48, August 17, 2016 (UTC) So, examples? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 22:15, August 17, 2016 (UTC) He's not active yet. Gardevoir is cute and nice! (talk) 22:17, August 17, 2016 (UTC) : The examples are: : Interior planets of the Sun: Earth, Venus, Mars, Mercury : Exoplanets within the conservative habitable zone: Gliese 667 Cc, Kepler-442b, Gliese 667 Cf, Wolf 1061c, Kepler-1229b, Kapteyn b, Kepler-62f, Kepler-186f, Gliese 667 Ce : Exoplanets within the optimistic habitable zone: Kepler-438b, Kepler-296e, Kepler-62e, Kepler-452b, Gliese 832 c, K2-3d, Kepler-1544b, Kepler-283c, Tau Ceti e, Kepler-1410b, Gliese 180 c, Kepler-1638b, Kepler-440b, Gliese 180 b, Kepler-705b, HD 40307 g, Gliese 163 c, K2-18b, Kepler-61b, Kepler-1606b, Kepler-1090b, Kepler-443b, Kepler-22b, Gliese 422 b, K2-9b, Kepler-1552b, Gliese 3293 c, Kepler-1540b, Kepler-298d, Kepler-174d, Kepler-296f, Gliese 682 c, KOI-4427b : Michael Jackson 06:21, August 18, 2016 (UTC) IMPROTANT NEWS Sorry for stalking you, BUT I HAVE NEWS ABOUT COB4LT, LOOK WHAT DID HE SAY ABOUT YOU. (PS: The red things (except the circle around the bad text) on the picture are censoring swear words)